Nekoyans!
by MeLlamoHollow14
Summary: During a stroll through the neighborhood, a somewhat distant writer named Blake, encounters two small human/cats known as 'Nekoyans' needing assistance from trouble. After saving them and knowing of their circumstances, she decides to look out for them. Through time, they will meet new people, experience new things, and best of all, become a family. Warning:Lot's of cute kitties...
1. Their Savior

**Yo! I know, I know, I have other stories to work on, yet created another one... Anyways I just had the urge to make an AU where Blake's and the rest of team RWBY had their species swapped. Actually, I was inspired to make this after reading the pretty cute manga: Nukoduke! so there will be some similarities between the two if you have read the manga. So, Blake's human, while the others are cat/ human creatures known as Nekoyans! with the exception of being extra cute and small of course. So with that, I know, I know, I'll go work on Love at First Drool now, but first, Happy Readings! **

**I do not own RWBY.**

Chapter One: Their Savior

_Ring Ring. _

"Uh," groaned a woman sprawled out on the floor as her midnight- like hair covered most of the light green carpet. The phone rang again. "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming," she said tiredly. She rubbed her eyes and uncovered herself from the thick blanket that laid on her and placed it on top of the table she was underneath. Using a kotatsu in the beginning of winter was not unusual for her or the neighbors around. She slowly got up and went towards the phone as she scratched her back.

"Hello?" the woman said groggily.

"Ms. Belladonna," responded a deep feminine voice, "this is your editor, Pyrrha. I wanted to inform you that your deadline is coming up soon. I suggest you finish quickly if you want to be able to make it on time. I'm expecting a call towards the end of this week, got it?"

The woman sighed. "Yes, I'll finish it by then, anything else?"

"No. Have a nice day," the deep voice said as she hung up on her side.

"Yeah, whatever," the woman said as she placed the phone back.

She looked at the clock and saw that it was three in the afternoon. '_Another late night wasted...' _

"Might as well go out for a walk and think of some ideas," she said, heading towards her closet. She selected a black hoodie and grey jeans, along with her slip- on, black Vans. To top it off, she grabbed her scarf and gloves. On her way to the door, she picked up a nearby book and her glasses. '_No one said I couldn't read and brainstorm at the same time.'_

As she was about to open the door, she grabbed her wallet that was set on top of the stand next to the door. '_I could go for some grub too.'_

This female was known as Blake Belladonna. She had recently graduated college just a few months ago. In her opinion, she didn't think or enjoy the college experience as much as she would; she constantly spent her days eating ramen and sheltered within her bed fort as she watched her television shows in the dark, rather than going out with her friends. However, she did gain new writing techniques that would later on benefit her in her career as a writer. Although at the moment, she was a bit stuck on an upcoming chapter she was working on.

She stepped outside into the chilly morning and waved to the old lady next door who was grabbing her newspaper. She locked her door that connected with the small studio apartment she resided in. She then turned around and looked up into the sky and saw a few small, white specks falling down.

'_Yup, today's going to be chilly.'_

She went down the metal stairs and stepped onto the snow covered concrete. '_Hopefully, the cold goes away soon.'_

* * *

"Come back here you little twerps!" yelled an angry man swinging around a dough roller.

Little puffs of cold air appeared in the sky as two small- like cat creatures were running with bags that contained food.

"Ya-yang! I can't run anymore! I'm tired!" said a small cat human with short hair that was mixed with the color red and black.

"Ruby! Just keep running! We're almost there! You can make it!" said another similar specimen, but with yellow hair. She was just a few steps ahead of the other girl.

"Ok-okay!" huffed the little creature as it picked up its pace.

"You're not getting away with this!" the big, rounded man said as he waved the roller.

"How is he this fast!" yelled Yang. "He's fat! Come on, we gotta go faster Ruby!" Yang said.

As Yang ran, she almost crashed into a woman who was focusing intently on a book. "Watch where you're going lady!" she yelled.

"Hmm?" the woman responded. She looked to her side to see a small creature-the size of a hand- running away. She looked to the other side to see another one alike, this time looking distressed as it was panting for air. Behind the small cat human creature was an angry looking man swinging around some sort of object. Her clothes swirled in the wind as they passed by her.

* * *

Seeing that she was now trailing behind her companion, Ruby also began to go faster, trying to reach Yang. Unfortunately, because the bag she was carrying was too big and was blocking her view, she didn't see the crack on the ground underneath her feet.

"Oomph!" Ruby skidded across the ground as the bag she was holding tore up, having all of the pastries that were in it, fall onto the ground.

"My taiyaki!" screamed the man. "Now you'll pay for this you little maggot…" he said as he began to walk slowly towards Ruby. The redhead tried to get up but felt a sharp pain in her right ankle.

"Yang! Help!" Ruby screamed.

"Huh?" Yang responded, gasping for air as she looked back at the call of her name. She saw the other cat companion on the ground as the man hovered over her.

"I was going to let you go unharmed if I got back the taiyaki safe, but seeing how you messed it up, it's only fair that I do the same to you in return!" he yelled as swung the dough roller down, heading for the top of the red haired head.

"RUBY!" Yang yelled as she let go of the bag and chased after her sister.

"Yang!" Ruby yelled as tears were forming at the edge of her eyes. She covered her head and awaited for her demise.

_Thunk._

Ruby, shivering on the ground with her eyes closed, opened them. She looked up to see that a book had stopped the roller from hitting her.

She looked at the book until her eyes lead her to see who her savior was. Gazing, she looked at the woman with awe and admiration. She had jet black hair, reading glasses, and beneath them, amber eyes that could pierce through any soul.

'_It's that lady!_' Yang thought.

"What seems to be the problem?" Blake said as she lowered her book.

"Wha-what do you care! Stay out of my business!" he yelled as he raised the roller for another hit, making the small cat underneath shut her eyes tight again.

"I can pay whatever it is they did," Blake responded, making the man stop his attack.

"Pay!? I don't want any money! I'm going to teach them a lesson for robbing me!" he said, again raising the roller.

"Sir, I recommend that you accept the money rather than resorting to violence," she said as she gazed at him with a cold stare. "I know of a few people that work in the police station and I can have them arrest you at any moment."

He hesitated, then lowered his stance again. "Tch. Fine, but next time you won't be so lucky you twerps!" he yelled towards Yang and Ruby. "As for you," he said as he faced Blake. "It's going to be ten dollars."

"Ten dollars, really?" Blake chuckled. "You decided to hunt these little kittens down for a measly ten dollars?"

The man looked angered and embarrassed. "You have no idea how hard and time consuming it is in order to prepare those pastries that they took!"

"Alright, alright," Blake said as she took out her wallet. She grabbed the ten and gave it to him. "Now here, you can still make your profit and walk away without having to harm anyone."

"Hmph," he said as he began walking away. As he did, however, he looked at the taiyaki on the floor and formed an evil like smile. Walking away, he stepped on as many as he could.

"No!" Ruby yelled, trying to get up but winced after feeling the pain in her ankle. She grabbed her ankle with her small human like paws. Tears were running down her face. "Now we don't have much food for the winter…" she sniffed. Yang ran beside her.

"Ruby! Are you okay?! Come on, we still have my bag left. Maybe we can make do with it for winter," Yang said.

"It's no use Yang, we still need more food if we don't want to go hungry," she said through small weeps.

"You guys are Nekoyans, aren't you?" Blake interrupted.

Their heads both shot up towards the tall, human girl. Ruby's expression showed slight fright, while Yang's showed anger.

"What's it to you?" Yang spat back. "Let's go Ruby, we don't want to hang around this human," she said, sounding disgusted towards the end of her comment.

"But… Yang, she saved me," Ruby said quietly.

"I don't care!" Yang yelled. Her loud remark made Ruby jump. Yang looked at her frightened face and cooled off. "She's just like the rest of them Rubes…." Yang said saddened. "So, let's just go okay? Back home," she said with a smile. Ruby smiled as well and nodded.

"Okay sis."

"Good," Yang said with a happy expression. "Can you stand?"

"I don't think so, I hurt my ankle when I fell," Ruby replied as she held the part that was bruised.

"Hold on, I'll go grab the bag and be right back, but you better back off human!" Yang said to Blake as she ran off. As she arrived to the spot where she dropped the pastries, she saw that all of them had landed on the ground. "Aw man," Yang said saddened.

Most of the taiyaki were covered in dirt, mud, and dirty water. "This is all we have for winter…"

She shook her small head rapidly. "No matter, we can still eat this if I clean it right?" she said, sounding desperate as she rubbed the pastry with her ragged looking clothes. Sadly, because the taiyaki was soggy, it fell apart as soon as she applied pressure.

Watching as it crumbled to the ground, she clenched her teeth as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Dammit… How is this going to last us?" Fiercely, she wiped the tear away.

She quickly grabbed the rest of the taiyaki and shoved them into the bag. She ran towards her little sister, but was met with a surprise.

"What the?"

"Yo," Blake replied as she held Ruby in the palm of her hand.

"Let my sister go, you human trash!" Yang yelled.

"Wait, Yang! Blake told me that she would help us get home!" Ruby responded as her small hands barely closed around Blake's own fingers.

"Help? We don't need help, I can perfectly get us home with the bag too!" Yang said.

"Fine," Blake spoke. Ruby looked at her confused. "Let's see you try and carry that bag and your sister both home." Slowly and carefully, she placed Ruby on the ground, making sure her ankle didn't hit the surface hard enough to hurt her, and backed off as she crossed both of her arms together.

"Watch me lady," Yang smirked. She put the bag down and grabbed her sister bridal style. She stood a stance as her sister admired her, looking as if she had accomplished something big.

"Alright, now grab the bag," Blake said, amused. Yang could feel cold sweat form on her forehead.

"I k-know!" Yang yelled. She went towards the bag and stuck out her paw-hand. Because she was holding her sister with the other, it was useless. "Damn…" she said as her hand struggled to even pick up the bag. "I can come back to it once I drop you off at the house," Yang said as she looked at Ruby.

"What if it's gone or in the trash by the time you come back!" Ruby said in worry.

"I can help you guys with it," Blake said.

"No way in hell do I need your help, especially a human's," Yang retorted.

"Listen, I don't know why you despise humans so much, but I'm not going to do anything that will hurt either you or your sister."

Yang glared at her. "Yang please, we could use her help," Ruby said as her eyes began to glisten. Yang exhaled.

"Fine, just don't get in our way," she said as she turned. "Grab the bag and follow behind us, but stay a few steps back."

Blake did just as she commanded. She grabbed the torn edged bag and followed after the small human kittens as she distanced herself from them.

After about an hour of walking and going everywhere throughout the town they lived in, Yang led Blake to an alley. However, as Blake continued to follow, she was met with nothing but a few can of bags on the wall and an old cardboard box.

"We're here Ruby," Yang said warmly. She shook the girl in her arms lightly in order to wake her up.

"Hm…" Ruby said, half asleep. She yawned and stretched her little arms. "We're home?"

"Yeah," Yang said quietly and sincere like. "Let's get you to bed, okay?"

Ruby nodded. Blake stood a foot away and saw the conditions they were living under. Their so called "home" was under two bags of cans as they barely hung onto the wall of what might had looked as if they were being held by tape. Their home was an old cardboard box. It looked dirty even from a mile away as the sides of it were beginning to come apart.

"Alright Ruby, just stay here and I'll try to find something to ease your ankle injury, okay?" Yang said as she placed her younger sister under newspaper and dry leaves.

Ruby smiled despite her pain. "Okay," she said curling into a ball.

"In the mean time, I'll get you some taiyaki," Yang said.

"Wait, we should save it for when winter comes," Ruby said in concern.

"It's okay Ruby. Eating is important, besides you haven't eaten in two days right?"

"But-"

"No buts, now I'll go get you some," Yang said as she climbed out of the box. She made her way towards Blake before stopping and glaring at the woman.

"Bag, if you will," Yang said in a harsh tone.

Blake nodded and slowly placed the bag of pastries onto the floor. Yang dived into it and retrieved a pastry between her sharp- like teeth and ran back to Ruby on all fours.

"Ruby, here. It's a little dirty, but please bear with it," Yang said as she tried to remove some of the dirt off. Ruby nodded and grabbed the dessert as she took little bites, trying to avoid the parts covered in dirt. Blake continued to watch as her scarf covered her face from the nose down.

"I'll be right back, I'll go get something to help you with the pain. For now, just wait," Yang said as she climbed out again. She turned towards Blake. "What are you still doing here?" she said, sounding angry. "Get out of here, we don't need your courtesy."

Blake looked at the small creature's glare and saw something twinkle in her eyes. She nodded and started to walk off. As she exited the alley, she stood there and looked at the sky. A small speck of white slowly began coming down. She looked down again and began making her way towards her home. However, she still couldn't rid herself from the expression the yellow creature was making as she told her to leave. She looked as if she wanted to cry…

Realizing that she was also going to get something to eat, she decided to stop at a nearby convenience store. She entered and made her way to the lunch section. While she decided on which one to pick, she overheard an old pair of women talking near her.

"There's going to be nasty weather tonight, I hear," one of them said.

"That's what I heard as well. A blizzard probably," the other said.

Blake continued on looking through her options. She finally decided to go with sushi and rice in a combo pack that only costed about three dollars. She went towards the cashier.

"That'll be nine dollars please," a boy, working as the cashier, said. Blake nodded and handed him the money. Walking out and hearing the door's ring as they slid open, she decided to head back. Going through the same route, she entered the alley with the bag in her hand.

Ruby perked up at the sound of steps coming towards her. "Who's there?" she asked in a scared tone.

"Ssshhh," Blake sounded. "It's just me," she said, holding up the bag next to her face.

"Why're you here? Yang's going to get ma-"

"Ruby," Blake interrupted.

"Y-yes?" she stuttered.

"Are you happy here?" Blake asked.

Ruby stared at her wide eyed. "Well... no…" she replied, feeling saddened. "Everyday, we struggle to find food and supplies. We found this place about a few months ago, but now, it's tearing apart. I know Yang tries her hardest to support us both, but in all honesty, I'm not really that happy…"

"I see," Blake replied. "Well, I got some food right now and I was wondering if you wanted a bite."

Ruby's face brightened up. "Food? And you want to share with us?" she asked.

Blake chuckled. "Of course. That's why I bought three of them," she said, taking out the tray of sushi and rice. Ruby's smile grew wide. Her eyes were beginning to glisten. As she tried to get up, she winced and sat back down.

"Just wait there, I'll bring it to you," Blake said. She walked her way towards the small human cat and placed the tray to her side.

"This… has fish?" Ruby's ears perked up as her mouth began to water. Blake let out a silent laugh.

"Yes, now eat it before I do," she said as she broke a set of chopsticks. "I hope you can use these. If not, you're going to have to eat it with your hands," she said with a small smile.

"Hmph! I can use them!" Ruby said in puffed cheeks. Blake's cheeks warmed at the cute sight.

She handed the sticks to Ruby and quietly observed as she began to eat her own food.

Quietly eating, she saw a struggling Ruby using each stick with both of her hands as she tried to pick up a piece of sushi. Blake smiled as she munched on the rice.

"Here you tough kitty, I'll help you," Blake said as she placed her tray to her side. She grabbed Ruby's chopsticks and picked up the sushi the little one had wanted to get on her own. She aimed for the cat's small mouth and waited for her to open.

"Say ah," Blake teased. Ruby puffed her cheeks out, but went along with it. She happily munched on the sushi that filled her entire mouth. Blake couldn't help but find it adorable.

xxx

Rushing to her home, covered in dirt, Yang carried a plastic bag filled with snow and a few apples.

"Ruby, I got something to help you with your ankle. Oh and some apples too, but they're a bit bitten, so we'll just have to ignore the bites and-" she stopped after spotting a familiar human women. "You…" she said as she dropped the things she was carrying. "I told you to get out of her-"

"Yang wait! She's only here to help us out! I promise! Look, she even brought food!" Ruby explained in panic as she pointed to the tray of sushi and rice.

"Food? She brought food?" Yang asked, surprised. Ruby nodded her head rapidly. "Let me see…" she said as she walked her way to the box. Her eyes widened at the sight of her sister being right. There was food. _Fresh_ food. Not from the garbage, not from stealing, but fresh. She looked at Blake.

"You brought this?" she said with furrowed brows.

Blake nodded her head. "I figured you guys wanted to eat something that wasn't dirty."

"Yeah…. but… thanks," she quietly said as she hung her head low. Her shoulders began to shake. Blake smiled. Ruby hugged her older sister.

"It's going to be okay sis," Ruby said genuinely as she rubbed Yang's back. Blake and Ruby couldn't see it, however, knew that Yang was crying. Her tears were flowing out of her as they landed beneath her in the cardboard box.

"Yang, it's okay. Come on now, don't cry. You're going to ruin our shelter," Ruby said through a sad chuckle.

"Actually,"Blake started. "I was wondering if both of you wanted to come spend the night at my apartment."

Both of the girls looked up at Blake with shock. Ruby and Yang's face showed worry as one was covered in snot and tears.

"What?" Ruby started.

"You want to take us to your home?" Yang followed.

Blake smiled. "Yes, I hear there's a pretty nasty blizzard coming tonight, and my place is pretty warm, so I wanted to see if you guys would like to come for the night, or whenever."

"You're actually willing to take us?" Yang asked.

"I see why not," Blake answered.

"Why?" Ruby's cheeks reddened.

"I wonder. Maybe it's because I care..." the raven haired girl said, contemplating her own statement.

"You… care?" Ruby's said in a quiet voice, sounding as if she was about to cry.

"Yes," she said smiling as she got up from the ground. "Now," she began as she picked up Ruby's plate and put the plastic cover over it, placing it inside the bag, "Let's go to my house and eat these somewhere warm and cozy. What do you say?" Blake said, smiling to the two as she held out her hand.

Ruby and Yang both grew a smile. "Yes," they both said in unison. Blake went towards the two and extended her palm to the floor.

"I won't hurt you, you can trust me," Blake said in a warm smile. Ruby nodded. She grabbed the redheaded cat human and placed her in the front pocket of her hoodie that was located on the left of her chest. She was so tiny that she could even fit in such a small pocket. "Comfy?" Blake asked.

"Yes," Ruby replied as she curled up into a ball and let out a faint purr.

"Just know, that if you do anything to my sister and I, I won't hesitate to leave," Yang said, cautiously.

"I won't, I promise," Blake reassured her.

"Fine," Yang said as she climbed up the writer's arm and sat on her shoulder. "Let's just go already, my fur is getting frizzy," she said in a huff. Blake chuckled.

"Yes, of course," she grinned.

Heading back to Blake's apartment, a certain redhead snuggled within the hoodie pocket, curling further into a ball. '_We're finally going somewhere nice and warm. We're finally going somewhere where we can maybe call… home.'_

**Slight OOC Blake, but hey, she was pretty badass... Hope you guys enjoyed it :) Yes, Ruby and Yang are so small that they can fit on your palm. Chibis... This fic will probably aim more on the family kind of side. I won't focus too much on romance, but there will be slight hints of Bumblebee and White Rose. Speaking of White Rose, where the heck is Weiss? lol I'll include her later on. Also, this fic will most likely update during the summer, not so sure, since I need to focus on the other ones as well. Other than that, review, fav, follow, if you would like to. Your choice :) Hasta Luego!**


	2. A Case of Jealousy

**Woot woot! :D After many months of keeping this fic in the dark, I have finally continued it! Yes! Procrastination! X) Yo! Been a little too long huh? Sorry about that... but fear not! (if you were scared, which I highly doubt) I'm back and I'm ready for fluff! So bring it! But first, as always (by now, you guys should know I always do this) thank you so much for the support :3 I truly do appreciate it a lot... and I mean A LOT. So, ya'll ready for some more Nukoduke! similar cuteness? Alrighty then, happy readings! :D**

**I do not own RWBY or Nukoduke!**

**Some OOC ahead... but it's alright... why? Because kittens.**

* * *

Chapter Two: A Case of Jealousy and Conflicted Feelings

"Get away from me you disgusting rat!"

...

"Mommy can we keep them!"

"No, get away from them, you don't know what kind of diseases they have!"

...

"Aren't Nekoyans supposed to be like rare or something? Cause' these ones look like complete crap, haha."

...

"We'll live together forever and ever you guys!"

xxx

"Nya….." the blonde kitten sounded as she began rubbing her eyes. She slowly looked down to see that she was spinning lightly in the air. "I'm... flying? Holy crud I'm flying! Hey Ruby! Check this out! I knew I would be able to fl-"

Twisting slowly to her left, Yang looked to see Blake and Ruby's face.

"She's awake," Blake said.

"Hey Yang..." Ruby nervously said.

_'Wait a minute...'_ The blonde kitten thought. Seeing the human's arm up in the air, the kitten grew furious.

"PUT ME DOWN NYAOW!" Yang yelled as her hair puffed out and started to jerk wildly.

"Yang wait!" Ruby quickly said.

As the blonde kept wiggling around with her claws out, she accidentally hit Blake's hand. Wincing from the sudden pain, the writer let go of the kitten's tail.

"NYA!" Yang cried as she began falling to the ground. Blake quickly used her uninjured hand to catch the blonde.

Heaving from seeing her life flash before her eyes, Yang sat up.

"If you can stop freaking out now, that would be great," Blake lightly smiled.

Looking at the grin, Yang quickly turned around, "Hmph, you didn't have to catch me. I have nine lives anyways."

"Don't say that Yang!" Ruby yelled.

"But I wanted to," Blake simply replied.

"Well you didn't have to," the blonde said in a pout.

Twitching her ears from hearing a light thud hit the ground, Ruby looked down to see the raven haired girl's hand bleeding.

"Blake, your hand!" Ruby panicked.

"Oh," the human looked at her hand, "it's bleeding," she bluntly said.

"Yang you made her bleed! Apologize right now!" Ruby insisted.

"No," Yang replied as she crossed her arms, "besides, why are you taking her side, you should be defending me," Yang pouted.

Blake looked at the blonde's puffed out cheeks as well as her slightly frizzy hair. _'Hm...' _

"What are saying?" Ruby said, sounding a bit frustrated. She turned her attention to the writer. "I'm sorry Yang acted like that. She can be a little hot headed at times."

"No I'm not," Yang said, irritated. The small being stood up and turned her back to the other two. "So she helps you out once and suddenly she's better than me?"

"I never said-"

"But you're acting like it!" Yang yelled.

"Uh..." Blake began.

"What!?" Yang yelled. Looking at the writer's hand, both kittens saw the flow of blood.

"Ah! Wipe your blood up already!" Yang panicked.

"First aid, first aid! Blake, Where are your bandages!" Ruby frantically yelled.

"They're in the cabinet over in the kitchen, but you don't have to-"

"I'll go get them!" Ruby said.

"Wait!" Yang stopped her little sister. "You're obviously hurt. I wouldn't want you to get even more injured because of me. I'll go get them!" The blonde said as she jumped out of Blake's hand, onto a nearby drawer, then to the floor.

"Yang," Ruby said as she saw her sister run on all fours. "Why did she get mad..."

Blake observed the redheaded kitten's slightly saddened face.

_'Hehehehehe, operation 'Get Ruby to think I'm cooler than that human!' _Yang mischievously thought.

Opening the first drawer, the kitten shrieked. "NYA!"

"Yang, what's wrong!" Ruby called out.

Blake walked over to where the blonde was.

"What is that, human!?" Yang pointed at the drawer.

"Oh, that's just my gun and knife collection," Blake answered with a straight face.

"Why do you have that in the kitchen! No, why do you have that in general!?" Yang shouted.

"I like collecting them. I find them interesting," Blake said.

"That's…. neat…" Ruby said, feeling a bit unsure of the situation.

"Were you planning on skinning us alive and selling us to the black market!? Is that why you were dead set on taking us home with you!?" Yang yelled.

"No, I just like weaponry, that's all," Blake replied. "And black market?"

"It could happen! We're Nekoyans, so I wouldn't doubt it if our skin and hair were really valuable!"

"Okay….?" the raven haired girl said, unsure at the blonde kitten's remark. "I still don't know what you're talking about."

Yang grimaced. '_Is she an airhead!?'_

Wiggling down from Blake's arm, Ruby lightly landed on top of the counter. The raven haired girl and the blonde continued to watch the little being move. Crawling over to the drawer, she proceeded to jump from the platform.

"Ruby!?" Yang panicked. Running to the edge of the counter, the blonde's hair stood up after being pointed at with a gun.

"Hey Yang, this is actually pretty cool!" Ruby said, sounding fascinated. Placing her small paw like hands over the handle of the gun, she began reaching for the trigger.

"Gah! Ruby! Wait! You're going to set it off!" Yang panicked, still frozen in front of the gun.

"Hm?" Ruby wondered.

"Relax, none of these guns are loaded," Blake informed as she picked up the handgun. "I make sure none are after I clean the-"

_**BANG.**_

Shuddering with fear, Yang stood still next to a steaming hole.

"Oh, I guess I didn't empty this one out," Blake said.

"You… you almost killed me…." Yang managed to say.

"Hm?" Blake sounded, putting the safety lock on the handgun.

'_What was I thinking bringing my little sister here to stay the night with a psychotic human!?'_

"Don't worry," Blake calmly said as she smiled lightly. "Empty or not, I still wouldn't have hurt you."

Looking at the grin the raven haired girl was wearing, the blonde quickly looked away as a small bit of blush lingered on her cheeks.

'_Stupid human….'_ Yang pouted.

"Blake! You're so cool! You look even cooler holding that gun! Like a police officer!" Ruby said ecstatically.

Looking at her younger sister's admiration for the writer, Yang could feel her face drop.

"Well, one of my friends sends me them all the time. Eventually, I grew to like them and I go shoot every month or so," Blake said.

"Wow! Can you take me with you one day!" Ruby excitedly said.

"Sure," Blake smiled. "I'm planning to go-"

"You can't!" Yang bursted. Suddenly regretting her remark, the blonde began moving back. "I- I mean… we can't," Yang said as she turned away. "She only offered to let us stay the night. Besides Ruby, she's probably like everybody else," she said as she glared at the raven haired girl.

Furrowing her brows at her sister's comment, the redheaded human kitten looked up at the writer.

"Maybe… maybe she's different Yang…" Ruby quietly said.

"I doubt that Rubes…"

Blake stood still, feeling confused as to what exactly the two sisters were talking about.

"Um, I still have the food if you want to eat," the raven haired girl said.

"No… just leave us here and we'll sleep right now. But in the morning," the blonde looked at her sister, "We're leaving."

Flaring her nostrils, Yang panicked at the sight of the writer's hand.

"Gnyah! At least get something to close that up!" she slightly yelled.

"Oh," Blake said as she looked at her bloody hand, "I forgot about that…"

xxx

Placing a bandage on her now cleaned and washed hand, Blake turned to look at the two.

"Are you sure you don't want to eat?" the writer said, looking a bit worried.

"Yes, now, please take us somewhere where it's warm and suited for us to sleep," Yang finalized.

"Alright," Blake agreed. Holding out her hand, she hovered it next to Ruby. "Come on, I'll help you," she smiled.

Awing the writer's generosity, the redheaded kitten held out her hand, only to be intercepted by a certain blonde.

"I'll help you out Ruby, no need to ask this human," Yang snarled.

"O-okay…" Ruby said.

Looking at the pair of Nekoyans, Blake narrowed her eyes in wonder. She let her thoughts slip by and turned around as she continued to show them the way.

Arriving to the middle of the living room, Blake stopped next to a blanket on the floor.

"I put the kotatsu away, but I can take it out if any of you feel chilly," Blake informed.

"No thank you, this blanket is enough. Now," Yang said as she placed her sister down on the cotton cloth, "You can leave us be and go."

"Hm? But this where I sleep," the writer simply said.

"Wha-?! Then take us somewhere else!" Yang demanded.

"I can't. There are no other rooms, unless you count the kitchen," Blake said.

"Yang, I think it's okay to sleep here…" Ruby slightly blushed. "Besides, I think it's already really nice that Blake offered us her home as shelter…"

Looking at her sister's somewhat shy demeanor, the blonde kitten proceeded to glare at the raven haired girl.

Clenching her teeth, Yang looked at the writer, "Fine! But just don't get anywhere near my sister and I. Or else you'll be needing another bandage," she growled.

Looking at the small being below her, Blake began to compare the size between the two. She concluded that the blonde kitten only reached slightly above her ankle. She smiled.

"Okay," Blake grinned.

xxx

Placing a bath towel in the middle of the blanket, Blake laid down on her side and leaned over to a night lamp.

"You guys ready? Is it okay if I turn off the light now?" the writer asked.

"Yes, go ahead human," Yang grumbled.

Blake proceeded to pull the string on the light, making everything dark around them.

Several minutes passed as the blonde kitten turned to face her sister.

"How's your ankle?" she questioned in concern.

"It's okay, but it still kind of hurts," Ruby nervously chuckled.

"I see…" Yang replied, feeling a bit sad.

"Hey Yang?" Ruby said.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think…. Blake's different?" she asked. Yang's ears perked up. A certain raven haired girl's eyes were still open.

"Ruby…" Yang began, "We don't know anything about this human. For all we know, she could be just like the rest of them," the blonde narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah but…. something about her feels pretty different, nice actually…" the redhead lightly smiled as her ears flopped down.

Blake kept looking at the darkness in front of her.

"We don't know that Ruby…" Yang said quietly as she turned to her side.

"But she seems really ni-"

"Listen Rubes… let's just…. let's just go to sleep," Yang interrupted.

Barely spotting the blonde's light hair in the darkness, Ruby looked at her sister sadly.

"Fine, but-"

**Grrrrr**.

….

"Was that… your stomach…?" Ruby questioned.

"W-What are you talking about?" Yang suspiciously said. "Of course that wasn't my-"

**Grrrrr.**

"I think that was your stomach talking this time," Ruby giggled.

Hearing a slight snap and the room bright up, both of the small kittens looked up to see the writer and her light smile.

"So, do you guys still want to eat?" she slightly grinned.

Feeling her cheeks begin to warm up, the blonde looked away from the raven haired girl.

"Hmph, if you insist," Yang said.

The writer kept smiling at the two.

xxx

Setting her sister on the counter, Blake placed the two trays of sushi in front of them.

"What about yours?" Ruby asked.

"Don't mind me," Blake answered with a small smile. "I tend to get sick if I eat at this hour."

"Oh…" Ruby replied. "Well, thank you for giving us something to eat Blake," the redhead said as a small blush was visible on her cheeks.

Looking at the small kitten, Blake could not help but think of one thing: cute.

Petting the redheaded kitten behind her ear with her index finger, the writer could begin to hear a quiet purr.

'_Cute….' _

A certain blonde began to glare deeply at the raven haired girl.

"C-come on Ruby! The food will disappear if you don't begin eating," Yang pouted.

"Ah! Save some for me!" Ruby panicked.

As the writer began to watch the two eat, she could feel something off about the blonde kitten. '_Jealousy….?'_

Blake quietly turned her direction to the redhead who was eating a large slice of tuna with both of her hands. Feeling herself smile at the sight of the small creature trying to fit the whole piece in her mouth, Blake turned to see Yang glaring at her.

'_Hm…?' _The writer thought. '_Ah.'_

Going over to another drawer, Blake took out a small bowl. Walking towards the fridge, she took out a carton of milk.

"I figured you guys were thirsty, so here's some milk," she simply said.

"Milk?! Just because we're cat like people does not mean we like-"

"Yang, this milk is so good~" Ruby smiled widely as she sported a milk mustache and twirled her tail around.

"Well…. if Ruby says it's good… then I might as well take her word for it," the blonde blushed.

Slowly making her way to the bowl, Yang proceeded to give one lick.

Ears drooping, tail curling up, the blonde felt as she was in heaven.

Licking furiously, her tail continued to flop from side to side. The writer continued observing as she smiled.

"Hey Blake? What's this green stuff?" Ruby said as picked at a green gooey substance laid out on the sushi tray. "It looks weird, and it smells pretty funny too… how does it taste…?"

"Wait Ruby!-"

Eyes widening at the sudden spice laid upon her tongue, the redhead immediately crawled over to the bowl of milk. However, in doing so, she accidentally bumped into her sister, making the both of them fall into the white beverage.

Laying down on their bottoms as the milk covered them from head to toe, Blake grabbed a dish cloth and set it out on the counter.

"I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" Ruby cried.

"It's alright," Blake reassured. "You didn't know it was wasabi, anyone would react the same."

"Yeah but… I got Yang and I dirty… and I wasted the milk…" Ruby said, feeling saddened.

Sensing a soft touch on top of her head, Ruby looked up to see Blake smiling.

"Don't worry about it, it was an accident," she grinned.

Staring at the curve upon the writer's, the redhead could feel a blush coming on.

Yang continued to stare at the two. Her frown began to deepen.

"Now, I'm guessing the two of you are feeling pretty sticky at the moment, so let's go get you two cleaned up," Blake suggested.

"Um, is that really okay?" Ruby asked.

"Of course it is," Blake answered. "Why wouldn't it be?"

Looking at the writer's calm expression, the redhead continued to admire her features.

"Well then," Blake said as she placed her hand out for the small kitten to climb aboard, "let's get you cleaned up. It's getting pretty late already, so taking a bath right now might not seem like the best choice."

"Mm!" Ruby happily sounded.

Looking at the blonde, Blake offered her other hand.

"I'll walk behind the two, so just lead the way already…" Yang quietly said.

Slowly retreating her hand to her side, Blake began to head for her bathroom.

Staring at the granite counter below her feet, Yang felt a small sting within her chest. '_Am I no longer...'_

Turning on the bathroom lights, Blake placed Ruby on top of the sink counter. Walking over to her bathtub, the raven haired girl pulled the cover off to the side and started to warm up the water.

"I hope you don't mind, I used the bath already," Blake informed.

"N-no it's alright!" Ruby quickly said. "It's already nice that you're offering a bath in the first place."

"Well, I hope you enjoy the warm waters then," the writer smiled.

"Yeah, thanks," Ruby grinned. Catching the sight of her older sister sit next to her, the redheaded kitten quickly turned to face her. "Hey Yang! Guess wh-" stopping, her smile began to drop at the look of her sister's sad expression. "Yang…?"

"Okay, the water is nice and warm for the both of you, so whenever you're ready, feel free to jump right in," Blake said.

"Um… Blake…. now that I realize it…. this might be a bit too deep for us…" Ruby said as she evaluated the size of the tub.

"Hmmm… well, what do you think Yang?" Blake questioned. Narrowing her gaze at the blonde's quietness, the writer heard a whisper.

"I don't care…"

The two other individuals stayed quiet. Feeling something set off in her mind, the raven haired girl walked out of the bathroom.

"Blake…?" Ruby called out.

Walking over to the kitchen counter, the writer crouched and opened a cabinet. Taking out two bowls, she went back to where the kittens waited.

"Sorry about that," Blake began. Yang looked up. "I wasn't very considerate, was I?"

'_Huh…?'_

"I didn't think about your situation at all," the writer continued, "guess that wasn't very smart of me, huh?"

_'What the…?'_

"You… you're stupid, you know that…." Yang whispered to herself.

"Hm?" Blake questioned.

"Nothing," Yang replied.

Moving over to the tub, Blake dipped the bowls into the water and filled them up to a suitable measure. Placing the bowls on the floor, the writer grabbed the small bath stool for the two to sit down on when applying shampoo.

"Now, time to undress you two," Blake addressed. Both of the cat like creatures blushed.

"Um… Blake… are you going to stay in here…?" Ruby asked, blushing with every word she spoke.

"Yes, why?" Blake bluntly said.

"Well… it's a little…."

"Is there a problem?" the writer wondered.

"No! It's just a little… embarrassing…" Ruby said shyly.

"Why?" Blake questioned.

"Um… I guess it's okay…? Right Yang?" Ruby turned to her blonde sister. Watching her remove her dirty top over her head, the redhead blushed. "I-I guess it's okay!"

Following in her sister's footsteps, the two stood there, fully undressed as their tails, arms, and or hair covered their privates.

"Now, let's start with washing your hair first," Blake said.

Offering her hand once more to the redhead, the writer turned to look at the blonde who simply just climbed down the sink on her own.

Setting the kitten down on the stool, Blake grabbed the shampoo bottle and set it to the side, close enough for the blonde to reach.

"Alright, make sure to close your eyes, okay?" the writer said.

"O-okay!" Ruby nervously said.

Grabbing a handful of water from the tub next to her, Blake gently laid it on the redhead's hair.

Shuddering under the touch of the water, Ruby tried her best from running away.

"Relax, I promise you'll be okay," Blake told the tensed up kitten.

Hearing the somewhat soothing words the raven haired girl said, Ruby proceeded to follow through.

Looking to the side to see that the blonde was now applying shampoo in her hair, Blake squeezed down the pump and received the right amount needed.

Gently using the tips of her fingers, she massaged into the roots of the redhead's hair. Hearing a rumble coming from Ruby's chest and the soft flicks her tail was making as it hit against her hand, Blake lightly smiled.

"Okay, make sure to keep your closed," the writer informed.

Grabbing another handful of water, she slowly let the substance run down the kitten's hair.

"Okay, we're down with cleaning your hair, now," the raven haired girl said as she grabbed the redhead, "you can relax in the bath."

"Mm~" Ruby answered happily. Settling into the bowl of warm water, Ruby immediately relaxed as a satisfied grin appeared on her face. Blake silently chuckled at the melted looking kitten.

Turning over to where she thought the blonde was at, she was surprised to hear a small splash of water next to where Ruby was at.

"Did you have any trouble cleaning up?" Blake asked.

"No," Yang simply replied.

Keeping her stare on the blonde for a few more seconds, the writer walked over to where the redhead was currently melting.

"I see you're enjoying it," Blake smiled.

"Yes…" Ruby grinned a cat like smile.

"Well, it is a little late so it'd be bad if you were to stay in here seeing how you might catch a cold."

"Okay…" she continued smiling. "I think you're right…"

Grabbing a towel that was meant to dry one's hands, Blake carefully picked the redhead up, making sure she didn't slip out of her hands. Rubbing her head with the utmost care, she placed the small kitten on the sink counter as the towel covered her whole body as well as served as a hood for the cat like human.

Grabbing another towel, she looked to see that the blonde was holding out her hand.

Giving it to her, Yang dried herself. After the two seemed dry, Blake carefully grabbed Ruby and led the two to the living room.

"Alright, I'm not sure if you'd like the idea of wearing milk drenched clothes," Blake began, "So in the mean time, you'll have to wait a little until I make you both something to wear."

"You're going to make our clothes?" Ruby asked, already sounding excited.

Chuckling at the redhead's eagerness, the writer nodded.

"So just stay put on the futon until I'm done," Blake instructed.

"Okay!" the kitten with short hair said.

Looking over to the still blonde, Blake began to walk away towards the kitchen.

"Hey Yang, isn't that cool! Blake's going to make us clothes!" Ruby said in awe. "I didn't think she could do that! Isn't that neat!"

No response was given other than the blonde moving towards her original resting spot.

"Yang…?"

The blonde kitten had her back turned as she curled up in a ball.

"Hey Yang… is everything alright…?" Ruby questioned once more.

The blonde shifted her shoulders.

Holding her hands to her chest, the redheaded kitten began to crawl on all fours, heading to her sister.

"Hey… is everything alright…?" Ruby tried again. Still, no response. "Yang…?"

"No… everything's not okay…" Yang whispered.

"Huh…?" Ruby questioned.

"The way you keep talking about Blake…. it's as if… I don't even matter…"

"What are you talking about?" Ruby asked.

A pair of amber eyes kept their gaze at the two kittens.

"You keep mentioning Blake, making her seem like a goddess... she's obviously more capable of taking care of you, and she actually has the power to keep you safe… she's pretty much everything I'm not…" Yang quietly said.

'_I'm not your hero anymore...' _The blonde could feel a prickle of wetness fall down her cheeks.

Looking at her sister's back in slight shock as she could hear the subtle sobs, the redhead grinned warmly afterwards.

Laying down, she wrapped her arms around her sister's stomach.

"Yang… I know you're not like Blake…" Ruby began. Yang could feel her frown begin to deepen. "Because you're my one and only cool big sister."

The blonde widened her eyes. "Blake is Blake and Yang is Yang. You're the bravest, most coolest person I know. You've protected me ever since we were little. You've been there for me even when everything seemed hopeless. We've basically been a team since the beginning. You're pretty much my hero," Ruby smiled.

Yang could feel herself begin to cry harder, harder with happiness.

"And because of all that... you're the one I admire the most!"

Yang's body trembled. Wrapping her arms tighter around the blonde, the redhead grinned "So please, stop crying big sis."

Nodding her head up and down, the blonde held in her weeps as tears still ran down.

"Okay you two, I have your clothes ready," Blake said as she walked up to the futon. Seeing the two hug, she smiled warmly at the sight.

'_Seems, like they've got things settled.'_

"Human…" Yang started as she muffled a sob. "I'm sorry for acting unreasonable… but just know… I'm not going to hand over my title as Ruby's hero!"

Looking at the blonde shocked, the writer smiled.

"You got it Yang," Blake grinned. "Anyways, here are your clothes. They're pretty much just a regular, large, white t-shirt, but for now, I think it's okay," Blake said as she handed the two their large shirt.

Putting them on, the writer proceeded to walk over to her side of the blanket.

"You guys ready to go to sleep?" Blake asked.

"Yes," both of the kittens answered happily.

Smiling at the two, the raven haired girl reached for the lamp's string and pulled it. Settling into her sheets, she turned her head to the sound of rustles coming from the bath towel next to her.

"Hey Blake…?" Yang whispered.

"Yes?" the writer replied.

"I just wanted to say… sorry for acting like that…" she continued whispering.

Lightly smiling, Blake spoke, "It's alright, don't worry about it. Just be sure to take care of your sister, okay?"

Grinning at the words of the human girl, Yang nodded. "Yeah… I'll be sure to."

"Good, now… let's get some sleep. It looks like your sister has already started without us," she lightly chuckled.

Lightly tightening her grip, Yang's smile widened.

"Yeah…" Yang said as she settled into her sheets. "Hey Blake…?"

"Yeah Yang?"

"Thank you…" she quietly said.

Closing her eyes, Blake's grin stayed constant. "You're welcome Yang."

Feeling her eyes become heavy, Yang proceeded to shut them.

Minutes passed by before Blake sat up. Turning on the light, she looked over to where the two kittens were currently sleeping.

Grinning upon the sight, Blake turned the light off once more.

Shutting her eyes, she looked forward to what the morning was going to bring, or maybe to what the future is as well.

Falling asleep to the subtle breathes the two kittens were releasing, she followed their same footsteps into dreamland.

xxx

Moving her hand slightly, the redhead gripped the blonde's tighter. Nuzzling deeper into the blanket, she grinned slightly. '_Yang...'_

* * *

**Kittens are cute :3 Ruby is cute :3 Yang is cute :3 Blake is just awesome! xD Anyways, again, sorry for the long delay, um, I hoped you guys liked this... ah... sure was fun to write... and um I'll leave the reviewing, favoring and following up to you guys :3 *whispers* but you totally don't have to if you don't wanna... I understand... anyways... I'll see you all later! Maybe on another story though... I'll see you there! :D Hasta luego! :D**

**Futon- a Japanese quilted mattress rolled out on the floor for use as a bed.**

**Kotatsu- a low, wooden table frame covered by a futon, or heavy blanket, upon which a table top sits. Underneath is a heat source, often built into the table itself.**

**Totally didn't get these definitions from google...**


	3. Astray

**Two updates in one day!? Lol, just wanted to write some more fluffy goodness. :3 So with that being said, I hope you enjoy these cute little kitties, I apologize for Yang's temper beforehand and you know, just have fun :) Thank you all who support this fic! :D Y'all are fudging amazing! B) Happy readings! :D**

**I don't own RWBY or any other franchise mentioned. But kitties are cute. **

* * *

Chapter Three: Astray

The air was calm and cool. The sun was big and bright as it shined over everyone's head.

It was another day, walking hand and hand with her father down the long, gray sidewalk.

Holding the older gentleman's hand, a little girl of five years old wore her great smile as she looked all around. She speculated all the different sceneries: the buildings, the green nature by it's side, and most importantly, the animals.

Walking towards a curve, the little girl grew excited for what was to come. Quickly letting go of her father's hand, she ran up to a store window. Her smile grew wider and wider when she faced the small critters within the glass window: kittens and puppies.

Jumping up and down as she saw the helpless animals trudge over one another, the girl looked toward her father. But her smile soon vanished when she saw his apologetic expression.

"I'm sorry, honey," he would always say. "But you know we can't."

The girl slowly removed her hands from the glass window. Grabbing his hand once more, the two continued their walk, gradually distancing themselves away from the pet store.

XXX

"Damn it, where is it!?" shouted a frustrated woman. "Tch!"

She quickly began digging into the stacks of paper scattered all over her desk. Finally growing impatient, she pushed the papers to the side where she found a little, brown box. She pressed down the white button on top of it.

"Pyrrha Nikos, report to my office immediately!" the voice boomed throughout an intercom. "I repeat, Pyrrha Nikos report to my office immediately!"

Standing in a circle formation with other friends was a perplexed looking, redheaded woman.

"Guess that's me…" the girl known as Pyrrha nervously smiled.

Walking down a narrow hallway as she held her cup of coffee, the redhead felt anxious to go into the oak door at the end. One reason being was because her boss was known to be extremely terrifying. Secondly, the gargoyle statues and obscure paintings at the end of the hall were a bit frightening.

Turning the knob, she slowly entered the room and stood in front of a desk with two massive stacks of paper on each side. She kept her uneasy gaze at the back of a chair.

"You called, miss…?" the redhead hesitantly asked .

"Yes, I called," the voice behind the chair irritably spoke. "I wanted to know where exactly is number 303302's manuscript?"

'_Number 303302….? Oh!' _

"You must be talking about Blake Belladonna, miss…" Pyrrha inquired. "I meant to talk to you about her situation. You see, she called earlier and asked for an extension, so-"

"Miss Nikos, what exactly is the motto here?" the voice interrupted.

"But miss, she politely asked under her circumstanc-"

"I said," she interrupted once more, "What, is the motto here?"

The redhead sighed quietly. "On time is key."

"Correct. Now, where is this Belladonna's manuscript?"

"I'm trying to tell you miss, she called earlier and asked for an extension due to complications," the redhead answered.

"Yes, normally that would be acceptable. But how many times has this Belladonna asked for an extension?"

"I believe this is her second call," Pyrrha replied.

"Yes it is, and I do believe that the regulations say that one can not simply have two extensions for the same manuscript," the voice informed in a strict tone.

"Yes, but miss she's facing a situation right no-"

Turning around rapidly in her chair was a white haired woman with an angry, blue eyed glare. Pyrrha gulped.

"Get me on the phone with her immediately," the woman growled.

"Yes, of course…" the redhead bowed, "Ms. Schnee…"

XXX

Pushing against a hard wall with all of her might, a small blonde kitten clenched her teeth.

"Damn it!" she cursed. "I can't even… move it!"

"Mmm…." mumbled a certain raven haired girl.

"Damn it!" the kitten pushed once more. "GET UP BLAKE! The blizzard's finally over so there's no reason to sleep all day!" she yelled as her hair puffed out.

"In a minute…." the girl murmured in her sleep.

"You already had twelve hours! Now it's time to get up and finish your stupid story!" Yang shouted as she kept pushing her paws against the raven haired girl's back. "It's already noon!"

"Yang… maybe we should let her sleep some more…" spoke a nervous redheaded kitten.

"No Ruby!" the blonde responded. "She needs to get up and-!? she…. needs…" The kitten stood dazed and confused as she looked at the wall in front of her beginning to move down.

"Yang!" Ruby shrieked as she tried to reach her older sister. But It was too late.

"Mmmm…" Blake mumbled in her sleep.

"MMMMM!" yelled a voice from below Blake. Ruby panicked.

Quickly crawling toward the writer's sleeping face, she climbed and latched onto the raven haired girl's black shirt and wiggled her way up.

Leaping across the girl's torso, the kitten finally made it to Blake's face.

Heaving, she placed her small, paw like hands on Blake's cheek.

"Blake, wake up! Yang's in trouble!" Ruby cried as she pushed Blake's cheek up.

"Hmm…?" Blake groaned as she slightly opened her eyes. Looking around with her cloudy vision, she quickly sat up at the sight of the crying kitten.

"Ruby, what's wrong?" the writer asked as she held the whimpering kitten in her palm. Looking at the expression the redhead was making, Blake began to pet the kitten behind her ear with her other hand. She slightly blushed when she heard purring.

"You…" huffed a voice from behind Blake.

"Hm?" the writer wondered.

"You…" the voice repeated.

"Yang, is that you…?" Blake asked as she turned around.

"You almost killed me!" the blonde angrily informed.

"Oh…" Blake responded. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? You're sorry? Sorry isn't going to bring back the life I just lost!" Yang screamed.

Mumbling incoherent things under her voice, the blonde scurried her way to another direction on all fours. As she ran next to the writer, she stopped after seeing a familiar kitten curled up in Blake's palm.

"Ruby! What are you doing to my sister, you human!?" the blonde threatened.

"Hm?" Blake thought. "I'm just petting her… you see?" she said as she moved her index finger behind the redhead's ear in a circular motion. Ruby purred louder as the muscles in her body drooped over Blake's palm.

'_Looks like a pizza….' _Blake thought.

"Yanggg…. thiss… fweelss… anyyaazing…." Ruby continued purring.

"R-Ruby! We don't know what this human can do!" the blonde warned as subtle blush appeared on her cheeks. "We need to make sure that this human is completely sa- ah~..." the blonde purred as Blake's finger began rubbing behind her ear.

Minutes passed with both sisters lying on the writer's lap as she kept on petting them.

'_Cute...'_ Blake thought as both kittens purred right under her finger.

Feeling as if she was about to melt, Yang quickly opened her eyes.

"Stop!" she said as she smacked Blake's finger away.

"What's wrong?" the raven haired girl asked.

"What's wrong is that you've been sleeping for almost the whole day for this past week we've been here! The phone keeps ringing nonstop, you're doing nothing but sleeping, how do you even survive!?" Yang questioned. "Besides, don't you have that book thingy deadline coming soon!?"

"My book deadline…?" the writer thought. "How do you know about that?"

The blonde blushed as her hair puffed out. "Don't worry on how I know!" she shouted as she turned around. '_Just happened to see the deadline while I was cleaning up...'_

'_The deadline…. when is it…?' _Blake thought. Just as she was about to reevaluate her schedule, a certain ring filled the air.

Both kittens covered their ears. "There it goes again Yang…." Ruby whined.

"Go answer it, human!" Yang shouted.

Getting up after setting the redheaded kitten to the side, Blake walked to another part of the room.

Walking into what seemed like a small closet, the raven haired girl picked up the phone.

"Blake? Is that you? Are you okay? Is everything alright!?" the caller asked in a deranged manner.

"Yes, it's me," Blake responded.

"Oh thank god, I thought something bad had happened-"

"Who is this?"

"Come on! At least look at the caller ID!" the voice complained. A sigh was heard on the other side. "Give me the phone- no, I'm going to talk to Bl- Give me the phone!" Shuffles and grunts were heard until another person spoke.

"Sup Blake, sorry about that lunatic-"

"Who is this?"

"Ouch… now I can see why that hurt…" the voice nervously laughed.

They sighed, "It's Sun, Blake," the male revealed. "And that crazy person you just spoke to was Adam."

"Oh," the raven haired girl realized. "Hello Sun and hello Adam," the girl simply said.

"Blake~" whined another voice in the background. "Stop crying and go get Velvet!" Sun instructed.

"You're cruel…" the other voice whimpered.

"Anyways…" Sun spoke. "How are you doing? We've all been worried about you ever since you moved out. You eating good?"

The raven haired girl smiled faintly. "Yes, I've been fine on my own. And I've been eating," she chuckled lowly.

"That's good," Sun sighed in relief. "Well, are you at least happy? I mean, it must be pretty lonely living on your own and stuff."

'_Hm?'_

"I mean if it were me, I'd immediately come back to the apartment and-"

"I'm not living alone," Blake commented. The call on both ends stood silent.

"Sun, I got Velvet now give me the phone!-"

"No way Blake! Who're you living with!?" Sun excitedly asked. "You scored, didn't you!?"

"Wha- NOOOOO!" the other male cried.

"Damn it Adam, shut it!" Sun yelled.

"My Blake… my Blake is gone…." whimpered the male voice.

"She's been gone for a while, you idiot…" Sun sighed. "Oh, hold on Blake, I'll pass you the phone to Velvet."

"What about me…" Adam cried.

"I don't want her to freak out even more and have her hang up…" Sun admitted.

"Wha-!? She would never be scared of me-"

"Alright, shut up. Velvet wants to speak but you won't let her," Sun said.

"Okay… but still… Blake wouldn't be scared of daddy-"

"H-hello? Blake…?" a timid voice spoke. "It's me… Velvet."

"Hello Velvet," Blake smiled.

"Um, well, I- I mean we! We were just wondering if you were okay…" the shy voice spoke. "You haven't been answering any of our calls so we were worried."

"I'm okay, I've just been sleeping," Blake said.

"Heh… yeah, we figured…."

"Especially when that's all she pretty much did," Sun laughed in the background.

"Don't badmouth Blake, Sun!" Adam shouted.

"Shut it…" Sun said.

"How about you guys?" Blake asked. "How have you guys been?"

"We've been okay," Velvet smiled. She looked behind her and grinned nervously as she saw Sun flexing in the mirror and Adam crying in the corner as he chewed on a piece of cloth that had the words "BLAKE" on it. "Although… it's a little lonely just being the only girl here… and the only sane one..."

"Well that's good," Blake smiled.

'_Did she not hear me...?'_ Velvet cried.

"So, do you think we could visit you again any time soon?" the timid girl asked.

'_Visit soon…?'_ Blake thought.

"Sure, I don't mind," Blake smiled.

"Great!" Velvet ecstatically said. "When do you think is a great time to go?"

"Hmm…? When…?" the raven haired girl wondered.

"Tch, what's taking that human so long on the phone…" Yang muttered under her breathe.

"Hm?" Ruby hummed as she cocked her head to the side. Looking at the irritated blonde kitten sitting on the floor, Ruby narrowed her eyes as she began to ponder.

"Hey Yang?" she asked.

The blonde snapped out of her thoughts and smiled as she looked back to her little sister.

"Yeah sis?" Yang grinned.

"Do you like Blake?" she bluntly said.

Doing what looked like a spit take gesture, the blonde kitten blushed immensely. As her hair frizzed, she quickly stood up.

"W-why would you think I like that human!?" Yang shouted as the blush grew heavier.

"Well, you're always fighting with Blake… and I was thinking that if you didn't like her…" Ruby quietly said as her ears drooped down.

Yang saw her sister's whimpering state; she smiled as her brows furrowed. "Ruby, nothing bad's going to happen. I promise," the kitten smiled. "We're going to be okay."

Ruby looked up to see the older kitten's grin; slowly, she followed suit.

"Okay Yang," Ruby smiled, showing a small, little fang from the corner of her mouth, "I belie-"

**DING DONG.**

Both sisters quickly covered their ears.

"Nnn... Yang..." Ruby groaned.

"Yeah... I know... That was pretty loud..." Yang groaned. She quickly shook her head.

"You think Blake heard it?" Ruby asked as she started to massage her ears.

"I think the whole neighborhood heard it..." Yang said. She quickly turned to look at the direction the writer left to. _'But knowing that airhead...' _

**DING DONG. DING DONG. **

"Ahh... Yang..." Ruby whined as she clasped her hands over her ears.

_'Damn that human...'_ Yang mentally cursed. Clenching her jaw, she quickly ran toward the raven haired girl. "Ruby! Just keep your ears covered!"

"Mmmm..." the redhead groaned.

The doorbell kept on ringing over and over again.

XXX

"The audacity to make me come out here in this cold, freezing weather!" irritably said a white haired girl. "She better have a good reason for not picking up the phone after I called so many times."

Tapping her foot rapidly, she clenched her jaw. _'Why doesn't she open the door!'_ She thought angrily as she continued to press the doorbell.

XXX

Ruby kept her ears covered as the doorbell continued to ring. Looking at the door knob and the furniture next to it, the kitten felt a light bulb go off in her head.

_'Hmmm...' _She thought as she looked at the small cabinet next to the door.

...

"Hey! Human!" Yang called as she saw the raven haired girl talking on the phone.

"Hm?" Blake responded. "Hold on Velvet."

"O-okay..." the timid girl responded.

Blake placed the phone to her chest. "What's up Yang?"

"What's up is that you need to get either your ears or your head checked. Seriously, how can you not hear that deafening ring?" Yang asked.

"Oh, the doorbell..." Blake concluded.

"Yes the doorbell," Yang said, "now can you please just go answer it before Ruby and I go deaf!"

"Hm?" Blake questioned as she saw the angry look on Yang's face. "Okay."

_'Did she really have to think about it...' _Yang's eyebrow twitched.

"Hey Velvet," Blake said as she raised the phone to her ear.

"Y-yes?" the girl replied.

"I'll have to call you back later," Blake said in a simple manner. "Someone's at the door."

"Ah, okay, well... We'll call you back later then," Velvet said.

"Wait! No! I still haven't talked to Blake yet!" a voice in the background cried. "At least let me- the caller you are trying to reach has disconnected."

"Hm?" Blake thought as she heard a flat tone on her side.

"Blake! The doorbell!" Yang said as she covered her ears.

Heaving on top of the drawer, the redheaded kitten couldn't believe that she had made it despite her injury. Shaking her head, she continued on with her mission: jumping onto the door knob.

Picking her bottom up as she stuck out her tongue, the mighty kitty leaped into the air and latched onto her destination.

_'I did it! I did-wai-!?'_ Ruby frantically thought. _'No, no!'_ she mentally yelled as she began to slip.

As the knob turned, Ruby completely lost her grip and began falling toward the ground.

_'No, no, no, no! Yang!' _she thought as tears formed in the corner of her eyes.

But when she realized that she wasn't lying on the ground, the redhead opened her eyes to see that she was still in mid-air.

"You should really be careful," said a gentle voice.

_'Huh?' _Ruby thought. Looking behind her, the kitten realized that she had been saved yet again by Blake.

"Are you okay?" Blake faintly smiled.

Ruby nodded in response, still looking admirably toward her savior.

"Okay, I think that's enough," Yang blushed slightly as her hair frizzed. "There's someone at the door."

"Oh yeah," Blake said as she looked at the slightly opened door.

XXX

_'The door... It opened...'_ thought a certain white haired girl.

XXX

Grabbing the knob, Blake proceeded to open the door half way.

Standing outside with an irritated stare was a woman who seemed to be about the same age as the writer.

"Yes? Can I help you?" the raven haired girl asked.

"Can you help me?" the girl outside said in an angry tone. "Oh, yes, please enlighten me on how you can help me with my situation. The situation in which consists of not answering calls, failure to turn in your manuscript on time, and having to stand out here in the freezing, cold weather! Do you know who I am?"

Looking at the clueless expression the writer was making, Weiss's eyebrow twitched with anger. "I happen to be your boss, Weiss Schnee!"

"Oh... Well... I'm sorry," Blake nonchalantly said.

"Wha-!?" the woman outside responded. _'Why do I feel like she's an... Airhead...'_

"Listen, you and I have a lot to discuss about if you want to keep writing and publishing at my company," the white haired girl advised.

_'Oh, the deadline...'_ Blake finally realized. "Right, come in," the writer said as she fully opened the door.

"It's about time you let me in-" the girl suddenly stopped after seeing a certain critter sitting on Blake's palm.

Looking up as her ear twitched, Ruby stared at the woman with her big, grey eyes.

"Ahhh- ah…." Weiss stuttered as smudges of blush appeared below her eyes.

"Hm?" Ruby muttered as she tilted her head.

"Wha- what is that….?" Weiss asked as she inspected the redheaded kitten.

Looking around the small being, she saw Ruby's tail flicking from side to side as her ears twitched once more.

"Who are you calling a that?!" yelled another voice from below.

'_Huh?' _Weiss thought.

Looking down, blue eyes met with lilac ones. '_Another… one…?'_

"For your information, we are not "that's" but we are Nekoyans!" Yang snarled. "Higher beings than you! Got that!?"

Weiss made a face of disgust. "Excuse me?"

"Ah!" Ruby panicked as she waved her small hands back and forth. As she tried to get up, she winced and grabbed her ankle.

"Ruby!-"

"You should stay down and relax," Blake calmly said. Ruby looked up to see the writer's small smile. The kitten slowly nodded her head.

Turning around to face forward once more, Ruby quickly caught sight of the white haired girl's expression. '_Hm...?'_

"Yes well, can we proceed with this negotiation," Weiss demanded through a cold stare.

The redhead shivered.

"Right, sorry about that," Blake said as she started to move back to the living room. "Just please make sure to take off your shoes before coming in…"

'_Take off my shoes…?' _Weiss thought with confusion. As she slipped off her heels, Weiss followed the raven haired girl into a room that had a coffee table in the middle surrounded by untidy blankets. '_This looks….'_

"Sorry for the mess, I barely just woke up," Blake informed.

'_Barely… woke up?! It's one in the afternoon!'_ Weiss thought. "I… see…."

Watching as the writer picked up the blankets and folded them, Blake gestured over to the pillows on the floor.

"Right…." Weiss said, feeling unsure as she sat down in front of the coffee table. She watched as the writer went off to another part of the apartment. "Well, as I said, I came here to-"

"Would you like some cookies?" Blake interrupted.

"Wha-? No, I came here to just-"

"You should really try some of Blake's cookies!" said a jolly voice from below. Weiss looked down to be staring into wide, grey eyes. "They're really good!"

Feeling the kitten's tail lightly hit against her hand, Weiss slowly picked up her other hand.

"Ruby!" shouted a voice from behind. Weiss stopped moving her hand.

The white haired girl looked back to see an angry blonde. "You don't know what this human can do!"

"What do you mean, do-"

"Get away from my sister…" Yang growled.

"It's not like I'm going to-"

"I DON'T CAR-" Yang stopped as soon as she felt a small thump on her head.

"How come you're so grouchy?" Blake quietly said as she picked up the blonde kitten.

"Hey, let me- goooo~..." the kitten groaned as she relaxed in the writer's hand.

"Sorry about this one," Blake told Weiss. "She's a bit paranoid."

"I'm nyat paranyoid…." Yang mumbled as she purred.

Ruby looked at the expression the white haired girl was making. She cocked her head in confusion once again.

Staring blankly at Ruby's injured ankle wrapped up in cloth, Weiss quietly got up. Walking toward the door, the girl continued to go outside barefoot.

The trio within the apartment stood silent and confused.

Going down the staircase as she felt the melting snow under her feet, the white haired girl looked at the bushes near the apartment. Quickly setting her eyes on a certain plant, the girl plucked two tiny, green leaves and went back into the apartment.

"Ms. Schnee, is something wrong-"

"A musher," the girl interrupted.

"Huh?" Blake questioned.

"Do you have one?" Weiss sternly asked.

Looking at the leaves between her hands, the raven haired girl complied and went towards the kitchen.

"What are you-"

"Just be quiet and watch..." Weiss said to the blonde kitten.

Coming back to the living room with a small musher as well as a plate, Weiss began to smash a leaf into small bits, making it look like jelly.

"Is that food?" Ruby asked as she observed the jelly like substance being put on another leaf.

"No, you idiot..." Weiss slightly smiled. Gently touching the kitten's ankle, Ruby winced.

"Hey-"

"Relax..." Weiss quietly said.

Hearing the white haired girl's words, Ruby let the girl unravel the piece of cloth on her injury.

Slowly placing the leaf around the ankle, the girl began to wrap it together.

"You shouldn't do anything extreme with that ankle..." Weiss whispered.

"It... Feels a bit better..." Ruby admitted as she touched the leaf around the injury. Looking up at Weiss, the small kitten smiled widely. "Thank you so much!"

Looking at the grin the small being was giving her, the smile on the woman's face began to disappear.

"That's amazing, Ms. Schnee," Blake commented. "But how did you know the right treatment was out-"

"This town is surrounded with different remedies," Weiss interrupted.

"Yes well, thank you for treating Ruby's injury," the girl smiled. Looking toward the blonde kitten, the writer tapped Yang's shoulder.

"Yang, isn't there something you want to say?"

Crossing her arms in a pout, the kitten puffed out her hair. "Thank you..." she grumbled. Chuckling, the raven haired girl massaged the kitten's ear, making her purr as a result.

"No fair! Me next!" Ruby whined as she ran to the edge of the coffee table.

Staring at the noisy trio in front of her, Weiss felt the smile on her face completely vanish.

"Yes well," Weiss said as she stood up, her expression hidden behind her bangs. "I believe I should be heading out now."

"Wait, is-"

"I see that you're spending your time tending to these small animals," she said as she began walking away.

"Hey, who are you calling anim-"

"With that being said, you are unable to write and do your job seeing how your hands are full."

Slipping on her heels, she began moving forward to the door. With her back turned to the writer and the kittens, she stood under the doorway.

"Blake Belladonna, you are fired from my company."

As the door closed behind her, the living room stood still.

"Blake's….. fired?" Ruby quietly said as she continued staring at the door. Slowly turning her gaze, she looked at the writer.

However, there was no expression present on Blake. It looked the same as every other day.

"Blake…" Ruby whispered. "Did we…. get you fired…?"

Seeming as if she was about to cry, Blake lightly smiled and picked up the kitten.

"No Ruby," Blake kept on smiling as she ruffled the top of her head. "You guys didn't get me fired. It was my fault."

But the redhead was still crying; the look on Blake's face was still the same.

"Now please stop crying, or else your ankle will never get healed," Blake chuckled.

"O-okay…" Ruby sniffed. "I h-have to be t-tough… like y-you and Yang!" Ruby said as she wiped away her tears.

'_Tough? Like me….?'_ the writer thought. She smiled wider.

"Yes Ruby," she said as she scratched behind the kitten's ear. "You have to be tough like your sister and I."

She began to look for the blonde, "Right Yan-" She stopped after spotting the other kitten's face.

A light smile appeared on her face.

"Goodness…" Blake grinned. "You two both…"

Moving closer to Yang, she picked the kitten up and lightly wiped away the tears from the blonde.

"I-I'm not crying!" Yang said as she tried to move the writer's finger away. Blake kept her smile as she tried to wipe away the blonde's tears.

"Yang come on, you have to be that tough hero for your sister," Blake smiled as she wiped Yang's face.

"B-but what about your job-!?"

"Don't worry about it," Blake said.

"But what abou-"

"Hey, I said don't worry about it," the raven haired girl smile as she massaged behind their ears. Both of the kittens instantly relaxed. Blake looked at their carefree faceso as red surrounded their nose as well as under their eyes. "It's going to be okay."

As she continued to rub behind their ears, Blake's smile slowly began to disappear.

'_What am I going to do...' _

XXX

Coming out of an expensive car, a certain white haired girl was greeted with two rows of bowing maids.

"Welcome back Ms. Schnee," they all said in unison.

Walking tall, the girl began to walk through the two rows and toward the grand mansion before her. Taking off her business coat with every step she took, the white haired girl did not lose her powerful stare.

"Dinner is ready, miss," another bowing maid said.

"Is father here?" Weiss spoke, disregarding the dinner announcement.

"No miss," a maid informed.

"How about mother?" she asked sternly.

"No, your mother went off to a trip with your younger sister to go visit your grandparents in the Bahamas," the maid answered.

"I see," Weiss said as she continued to walk forward, her heels clicking on the expansive, tile flooring.

Walking into a bright room with a large table in the middle, Weiss made her way over to the seat at the end.

Sitting down, a maid rushed over to her side with a napkin. Placing it as a bib, another woman came in with an entree of food.

Staring past the cuisines in front of her, Weiss narrowed her eyes.

'_It's empty… again...'_

"Which would you like first, miss?" another maid asked.

Looking at the food, Weiss scoffed.

"I don't care."

…

Coming out of the dining hall, the white haired girl went toward a large set of stairs. Walking up the red velvet staircase diligently, Weiss reached the top where she looked at a giant painting of a man, a woman and two little girls.

Without expressing any emotion, the girl walked toward another direction.

Going through a collection of other portraits in a narrow hallway, Weiss made her way to the room at the end.

Ignoring the pictures around her, she entered the room and saw an arrangement of books on the wall, paintings scattered about, and a big desk sitting in the middle. However, no one was in the room.

Walking over to the desk, she sat down on the dark green, leatherized chair.

Looking around again, the room stood still as silence took over.

'_They forgot...' _she slightly frowned. '_Again...'_

Laying her head down on her right arm, she placed her left hand on the desk top.

Sliding her finger on the smooth, wooden surface, she began to "draw" a star.

'_Happy birthday…. I guess...' _

XXX

Slightly bowing to an old man, the raven haired girl turned around and sighed under her breathe.

It had been a week since she was fired from her writing job and she was now looking for a new one.

'_If I don't find a job quick...'_

"Ah, Blake!" Ruby smiled and waved from on top of ramen noodle boxes. The writer looked up and grinned as she waved back.

'_...I won't be able to pay this month's rent….'_

"So how did it go, human?" Yang, who was standing beside her younger sister, asked.

Looking at Ruby's happy expression and Yang's serious one, the raven haired girl smiled. "It went well. The manager said he'll call me back soon once he finds an open spot."

"Really?!" Ruby ecstatically said. Yang kept a close eye to Blake's expression.

"Yes, really," the writer grinned back.

"Hooray!" Ruby cheered as she threw her paw like hands in the air. "Did you hear that Yang? Blake got a job!"

"Yeah…" the blonde kitten warily said as she continued to suspiciously look at Blake.

'_Might as well get a couple of groceries now that we're here...'_

Picking up the two kittens, the writer placed them on her shoulders.

"I could have gone up by myself, you know," Yang complained.

"Yeah I know," Blake smiled as she grabbed a shopping basket. "You are a tough kitty after all."

Yang blushed and turned her head. "Yeah well…. whatever…"

"Oh, Blake! Can we get those sticks with chocolate on them!" Ruby excitingly said as she patted Blake's cheek. The raven haired girl chuckled.

"Sure," she said. She looked over to the still blushing kitten. "Anything you want, Yang?"

"No," Yang simply said.

"Oh?" Blake replied, taunt in her tone. "Not even a little treat?"

"Nope."

"Hm…. so you don't want any of these delicious candies?" Blake teased.

"No, I don't want any-" the blonde stopped after looking around the aisle they were in. Surrounded by sweets, desserts, and other snacks, Yang's mouth stood open. Blake chuckled.

"You're drooling Yang," she said as she wiped the blonde's mouth with a handkerchief.

"Stop it!" Yang shouted as her hair frizzed.

"I'm only wiping off your drool," Blake said, feeling confused.

"Yeah well-" As the two argued back and forth, Ruby looked to her side.

'_Is that...' _she thought as she squinted her eyes to the end of the aisle. Without alarming any of the two, the small kitten wiggled her way down the writer. Reaching the floor, Ruby scurried her way to the end of the aisle.

"Besides, don't you have to save your money for important things?" Yang said as she crossed her arms.

Hearing the small kitten, Blake slightly smiled. She ruffled the blonde's hair with one finger.

"Hey!" Yang hissed.

"Don't worry about that," Blake simply replied. Yang continued to stare at her small grin. Something about that smile seemed familiar to her. Blushing, the kitten turned her head.

"Okay fine, I'll go with the peanut butter bar!" Yang finally chose. Blake smiled even wider.

Picking up the bar that the blonde asked for, her eye caught sight of a red box with chocolate sticks on them. '_Oh, Ruby wanted that...'_

"Hey Ruby, isn't this the treat that you want-" Blake stopped after seeing that the redheaded kitten wasn't on her shoulder.

"Ruby?" she wondered as she started looking everywhere.

"Sis?" Yang said as she peeked over to Blake's other shoulder. Seeing nothing on the other side, the kitten's hair began to rise. "Ru-"

"Ruby, where are you?" Blake called out as she looked everywhere.

"-by…?"

'_You're my one and only hero, Yang!' _

The blonde's eyes widened.

Quickly leaping off of Blake's shoulder, Yang started to run to the end of the aisle.

"Yang! Stay close to me!" Blake called out with concern.

"Don't tell me what to do, human!" Yang yelled out. Reaching the end of the aisle, the kitten frantically looked both ways. '_Ruby!'_

Running off to another part of the store, the blonde passed each and every aisle. "Ruby!" she called out again.

Swiftly turning corners and aisles, the raven haired girl made sure to follow Yang.

Sweating with every leap she took, the Nekoyan stopped in front of the grocery door as it opened.

"Thank you, come again," a robotic voice said as the doors fully opened.

However, no sign of the little, redheaded kitten.

"Yang!" Blake called out, huffing as she ran toward the blonde.

"Ruby…." the small being quietly said.

Looking out into the dark setting, the two stood still.

"I'm going out to look for her," Yang quietly said as she began to scurry away.

"Wait!" Blake yelled. Yang stopped. "It's too dark to go alone. Let's alert the authorities and-"

"No…" Yang interrupted. Confused from the blonde kitten's response, the writer stared at her back.

"I'm done listening to you humans…" the kitten whispered. Looking back at the raven haired girl, the blonde glared. "Because of you, I let my guard down… and now Ruby's gone."

"Yang, I'm sorry, I didn't intend for Ruby to-"

"Stop!" Yang shouted. "Just leave me alone, leave Ruby alone and stay out of my way!" she said as she began running into the dark.

"Yang!" Blake shouted. Watching as the Nekoyan ran farther away from her, Blake quickly began to sprint back into the store.

'_Ruby….'_

Quick footsteps made their way toward a cashier as another small being ran through the dark streets. Feeling the cold air brush against her tiny body, the blonde kitten disregarded it.

"Excuse me, did you by any chance see anyone suspicious leave?" Blake hurriedly asked the teenage cashier. "Someone who was possibly carrying a small kitten?"

Confused, the boy scrunched his face.

"I'm sorry... I don't believe I have," he replied.

Blake frowned deeper.

"But there was a woman who looked as if she was in a hurry though..." the boy faintly remembered. "Not sure if that's who you're looking for?"

Hearing his response, Blake perked up. Distressed from thinking of the smiling lost kitten, the writer lightly slammed her hands on the counter.

Hearing a light thud from the front, a certain redheaded customer stopped her movements. _'Hm?'_

"Please, tell me what she looked like," Blake said in a serious tone.

Slightly afraid, the boy nodded. "Well... She had white hair... Blue eyes and a side ponytail..."

Slowly widening her eyes, the raven haired girl came to a conclusion.

"Oh, and she had a scar on her left eye-"

Hearing the last bit of information, Blake quickly ran out of the store.

XXX

Tapping her fingers along the steering wheel, a certain white haired girl irritably looked at the traffic in front of her.

She turned to her right to look at the grocery bags next to her.

'_Why did they want to get food from such a dump?' _she angrily thought.

Spotting the cars move in front of her from the corner of her eye, she pressed the gas pedal.

'_Well… as long as they're home-'_

She slightly clenched the wheel.

'_-it's all worth it….'_

As she listened to the noises outside as well as the car radio, the girl paid no attention to her bag. The same bag that was emanating a slight noise.

* * *

**There's a trouble a brewing! Haha, welp I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) Things are definitely going to start moving, bonds will grow stronger and new friendships will be made! Also, I kinda decided to go with Weiss being human if that wasn't obvious enough. I know... I kinda wanted to see a kitty Weiss too... but who knows, maybe I'll make a chapter one day where Blake and Weiss are the Nekoyans and Yang and Ruby are the humans :p But yeah, hope y'all enjoyed and I'll see you later! Hasta luego! **


End file.
